Vows
Vows -- Day 200 At long last, it was Raef and Griffin's wedding day. Roddy and Mishka had decorated the castle, Hansel and Robin were in attendance as the best men, Luci and Marion had come in for the event, and even Gavi was given a day pass on not being murdered so she could come to her nephew's wedding -- if mostly because Mishka was too drunk to care enough. He was also drunk enough that he thought it'd be hilarious to put on his mask and pretend to be Morgan Wyn, which he was correct about. Goro possibly did not agree. It was fine. While Goro retreated to hide in the kitchen, being talked down by Larkin and Ombre, Gavi challenged Raef to a duel for the right to marry Griffin, which he responded to with a resounding, "Sure," fully aware that Griffin was going to marry him either way. The two had a little skirmish, where they were decently well-matched -- Raef's reforged Orcslayer shortsword landed a few grievous wounds on Gavi, but Gavi had an easier time hitting him at all, at one point launching him back into Hansel, who briefly considered murdering her again. Raef was victorious in the end, though, and Joan stepped in to heal Gavi's wounds. Soon after, it was time for the ceremony itself. Goro gave a odd, cynical, then heartwarming speech; Raef and Griffin exchanged vows and rings. Lots of people cried. Mishka wolf-whistled. Roddy and Ombre wondered what the big deal was, anyway. Everything was totally fine. Then some fuckin' dude named Tyrion Tarrington Taryon Darington the Third showed up, claiming the castle was his by rights and insulting all of the Runners, except Roddy, who he assumed was all right, and Gavi, who he didn't know. He demanded that they vacate the premises at once. They did not. Instead, they fought Taryon and his construct servant, Jeeves, on the spot -- he laid down a wall of flames and Jeeves hurled acid at the Runners, and most of them focused on the robot while Larkin, furious as having been called a jaywalker, slipped around the fire and struggled with him for Jeeves' control wand. Goro emerged from the kitchen with Luci not far behind him, which was lucky, because Jeeves nearly killed Gavi and clerics were sorely needed. The day was won when Larkin successfully stole the control wand, and Hansel charged through the fire as well to stab Taryon a few more times alongside her and Raef. "What d'you wanna do with him?" Hansel asked Raef. "Loot him and kill him," Raef said, and everyone respectfully backed off so that he and Griffin could murder a man together as their first act as a married couple. It was very romantic. Luci, Actual Cleric and General Good Person, rushed in to revivify him moments later, and Hansel relented to walking her and carrying Taryon to Skyport so that he could be thrown in jail, or something. Maybe taken to the Sanctuary of Eldath for rehabilitation for his pompous dirtbag ways. Who knows. He'll probably never show up again. Look, it's fine. After Hansel and Luci were well on their way -- and with Mishka passed out drunk somewhere -- however, more bullshit happened. A cannonball struck the castle tower, and as the Runners rushed to see what was going on, another hit came from a galleon sailing down the river alongside the keep, flying pirate flags -- a red tiefling woman standing on its deck. Goro flagged her down, and she misty stepped to shore. "I heard this castle belongs to Mishka Haeth and Hansel Granger," she said. "You know where I can find'em?" "Nope," Goro said. Dread Jones informed the group that she was looking for revenge on Mishka for killing her sister: Tricksy Smirnova. She intended to keep bombing their castle until their showed their faces, so Goro offered to go with her as a hostage, an offer she found amusing and Roddy objected to heavily. Jasper also tried to settle things without kidnapping occurring, but Jones had no interest in fighting her. She only wanted revenge for her sister's death. She accepted Goro's offer, though, and after much bickering between him and Roddy, she misty stepped away again, back to her ship, to await Mishka and Hansel realizing their boyfriend was gone and coming to rescue him -- stepping right into Jonesy's dastardly trap, of course. This probably wouldn't have happened if Larkin hadn't just gotten broken up with and skulked off after the fight to get drunk, but oh well. You win some, you lose some. Goro's probably fine. Maybe Morgan Wyn will break him out of Jones's brig, or something. Honestly, weirder things have happened. Category:Session Recaps